Regalo Inesperado
by Pirilaxa
Summary: Ella siempre estuvo a su lado desde que se conocieron, primero fue su alumna, asistente luego su amiga y confidente. Ella fue la primera aparte de sus hermanos en confiar en el, no se dio cuenta en que momento de su vida se volvió tan importante para el, pero si de algo estaba seguro, era que no la dejaría ir. Regalo de cumpleaños atrasado para Gaara. Categoría M.
1. Regalo

**Regalo Inesperado**

 **Hola, regreso nuevamente a la carga con un nuevo fic que lo tenia en deuda, era mi regalo para el cumpleaños de Gaara el 19 de enero, como ya he escrito antes estos meses no han sido nada fáciles, mi salud me ha acompañado muy poco.,**

 **En estoy cumpliendo mi deuda, espero les guste. Va a ser un fic cortito con suerte tres capítulos y nada más. Solo amor y más amor para endulzar el mundo.**

 **Como de costumbre les advierto que tendrá lemon, si son sensibles y delicadas por favor no leer, no quiero ser culpable de dañar a nadie.**

 **Para dar inicio hago la habitual plegaria a Kishimoto-Sama dueño y autor de la obra maestra Naruto.**

* * *

Despertó con los rayos del sol dándole de lleno en los ojos y usando la más cómoda de las almohadas para descansar, los suaves pechos de ella su más dulce y encantador de los regalos. Se sentía algo incómodo el dormir completamente vestido y a la intemperie, pero no importaba en lo absoluto si lo hacía en la mejor de las compañías: ella quien lo había elegido como a su maestro, la que había depositado ciegamente su confianza en el, cuándo excepto sus hermanos nadie más lo hacía, ella que lo había premiado con su amistad aun cuando él todavía era inestable e impredecible ya que tenía al Shukaku a cuestas, quien jamás le había demostrado temor inclusive estando completamente poseído. Incluso en más de una ocasión le había parecido que ella y el Bijou se simpatizaban.

Sintió sus dedos finos revolviendo sus cabellos y que un suave beso era depositado en ellos, él se aferró a su delicada cintura hundiendo su rostro en el valle que se formaba entre sus senos. En respuesta ella aferro sus piernas a las suyas aumentando aún más el contacto entre los dos.

Se miraron a los ojos y unieron sus labios en un suave y delicado roce, ella lo rodeo con sus brazos y lo atrajo aún más hacia sí y deposito un delicado beso en su sien izquierda sobre el kanji Ai, intentando transmitirle todos sus sentimientos hacia él. Se quedaron así por un buen rato, arrullados por los latidos acompasados de sus corazones.

Como había llegado hasta ese descampado lugar era toda una historia digna de una novela de bolsillo, de esas que sabía Gaara que Temari leía a hurtadillas para evitar las burlas de Kankuro y que él en más de una ocasión leyó sin encontrar cual era la gracia que le encontraba su hermana (con solo leer un par de líneas en la primera página, el final era más que obvio).

* * *

 _Matsuri su alumna, amiga y confidente por presiones del consejo había sido destinada a labores de campo bajo la excusa que una Jounin no debía estar relegada a labores de una simple secretaria, por más que ella no fuese una común, sino que la secretaria del Kazekage que_ _requería tener no solo aptitudes para el cargo, sino que contar con su confianza y además también_ _ser su escolta y guardaespaldas._

 _Desde hacía cerca de unos dieciocho meses, ella ya no estaba todos los días a su lado y solo la veía cuando entregaba informes de misiones o en los escasos ratos libres en los que lograban coincidir. Y ese distanciamiento le había afectado sobremanera; nuevamente había vuelto a sentir esa sensación de doloroso vacío en su pecho, por las noches se sentía solo, nunca había tenido conciencia que ella era tan importante para él, el escuchar sus charlas, sus opiniones que eran muy acertadas, su risa, su aroma, las comidas que le llevaba a diario a pesar de sus protestas y que le obligaba a comer a sus debidas horas como a un niño pequeño, a pesar de ser hace rato un adulto._

 _Hasta ese momento no había tenido conciencia de lo importante que era ella en su vida y sintió una punzada feroz en el pecho el día que le vio llegar al vestíbulo de la torre radiante, sonriente y ver como se acercaba a ella un Shinobi y le invitaba a salir a tomarse un trago. Sintió rabia y que el aire se transformaba en arena en sus pulmones; nadie podía estar cerca de ella, era su amiga solo suya. Rápidamente antes que ella alcanzara a contestarle llego hasta ellos y la llamo de forma imperiosa. Matsuri se disculpó con su pretendiente y se fue junto a él._

 _A partir de ese momento no podía dejar de mirarla detenidamente sin poder evitar que su corazón latiese como un caballo desbocado y temía ser descubierto por ella, mientras hacia un inventario de a sus ojos, su perfecta anatomía. No sabía que nombre ni que categoría darle a ese nuevo sentimiento recientemente descubierto hacia su amiga, pero sin dudar era más intenso que todos los experimentados con anterioridad._

 _Podría haber pasado el resto de su vida mirándola como un tonto, hasta que Kankuro un día le lanzo sin delicadeza alguna que cuando le iba a pedir a Matsuri que fuese su novia, si seguía esperando otro le ganaría la partida. Esa revelación ardió como un fuego en su pecho y prendió en su cerebro las alarmas de que debía hacer algo pronto si no quería perderla, pero primero debía asegurarse ser correspondido; para el que había sido odiado y rechazado desde prácticamente su nacimiento no era fácil aceptar un sentimiento tan poderoso e intenso y más difícil aún era ir y revelarlo así simplemente como lo haría cualquiera, dado su doloroso pasado._

 _Tampoco para él era fácil el esperar que una mujer lo aceptase como su compañero dado su sangriento pasado, su presente no exento de peligros y su futuro incierto. Visto desde ese punto de vista, aun siendo el ninja más poderoso de la Aldea de la Arena tenía poco para ofrecer a una potencial pareja, excepto su amor y fidelidad absoluta._

 _Pero también otros detalles que le daban esperanzas; ella siempre prefería su compañía a la de cualquier otro, apenas llegaba a Suna se las ingeniaba para verlo aunque fuese por unos cortos instantes, siempre buscaba sus ojos y parecía sonreírle a cada instante, escuchaba con atención cada una de sus palabras, aunque solo le hablase del balance de gastos de la torre._

 _Por último, no podía olvidar la declaración de amor que le hizo frente a toda la aldea cuando fue revivido; como podría olvidarla, siempre al recordarla era inevitable el sonreír y sentir una gran calidez en su pecho._

 _El problema era que no había oportunidad de verla, parecía que todo se confabulaba en su contra. Desde el momento que decidió que le revelaría si o si sus sentimientos a Matsuri porque ya no soportaba más el mantenerlos guardados, nunca lograba coincidir con ella; en noviembre debió de viajar a una reunión de los Kages, y en diciembre viajo a pasar la navidad junto a sus hermanos ya que Temari hacía pocos meses había sido madre y era de paso la oportunidad para conocer a su sobrino._

 _Cuando regreso pocos días antes de año nuevo, se enteró que ella se encontraba en servicio en la frontera hasta después de año nuevo. Era sencillamente desesperante, parecía que nunca se encontrarían y que no tendría oportunidad de sincerar sus sentimientos._

 _La festividad de año nuevo le encontró en total soledad; Temari estaba en Suna y por razones obvias podría estar junto a él en Suna y el por su cargo tampoco tenía opción de ausentarse tan seguido de su puesto. Kankuro por su parte no celebraría el año nuevo, su esposa se encontraba embarazada de pocas semanas y los malestares algo exagerados de su embarazo requerían que guardase reposo en cama._

 _Las oficinas de la torre se desocuparon temprano, incluso Gaara se encontraba desocupado temprano, de modo que no teniendo más trabajo por hacer se retiró a su apartamento, el que antaño se encontraba lleno de vida con sus hermanos, ahora era un lugar silencioso y solitario como él. Se dio una ducha con agua fría ya que hacía mucho calor y después se dispuso a leer algo que lo distrajese y le ayudase a conciliar el sueño, pero era imposible no distraerse de su lectura pensado en donde se encontraría Matsuri en esos momentos. Finalmente, no tuvo más remedio que dejar el libro a un lado y se quedó con las luces apagadas hundido en sus pensamientos. Estaba dormitando cuando sintió unos delicados pasos dirigirse a su puerta y unos suaves golpecitos le pusieron en estado de júbilo máximo y prácticamente llego de un salto hasta la puerta que abrió apresuradamente a Matsuri, con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora._

 _No podía creerlo ella estaba ahí, absolutamente agitada, sudorosa y sonrojada. Había conseguido unas horas de permiso para ir hasta a Suna, pero debía regresar a su puesto al amanecer, contaba con pocas horas y había corrido solo por estar con él. Sabía que estaría solo en las fiestas y no podía permitírselo._

 _Gaara no tenía nada preparado para cenar en una noche tan especial, cuando le diera hambre se prepararía una sopa maruchan. Matsuri hurgo en su heladera encontrando una pechuga de pollo congelada, mayonesa, tomates y lechuga. Rápidamente tomo algunos condimentos, pronto tenia preparados tomates rellenos con pasta de pollo acompañados de lechugas. No era un platillo para una ocasión como esa, pero era mucho mejor que servirse maruchan. Gaara por su parte preparo la mesa como si se tratase del más formal de los banquetes; se sentaron a la mesa y Gaara descorcho una fina champaña que tenía reservada para grandes ocasiones y brindaron por su amistad, Matsuri charlaba sin parar de cosas intrascendentes, a él le parecía que Matsuri estaba algo nerviosa, pero quizás solo eran los nervios de él que le hacían mal entender las cosas._

 _Unos segundos antes de la media noche, las luces de Suna se apagaron previo al lanzamiento de los fuegos artificiales que marcaban el inicio del nuevo año. Se acercaron y se quedaron mirando a los ojos y cuando inicio el estruendo de los fuegos artificiales Matsuri vino y le abrazo. Gaara inmediatamente le correspondió el abrazo, fueron segundos eternos donde solo escuchaban el latido enloquecido de sus corazones que galopaban al mismo ritmo, Matsuri levanto su rostro y le miro a los ojos con una mirada extraña que jamás había visto en ella o en otra persona._

 _Ahí sucedió el milagro, ella subió una de sus manos y le acaricio una mejilla y sin siquiera preverlo lo beso en los labios. Fue apenas un suave y delicado roce, pero suficiente para encender en él la esperanza de ser correspondido en sus anhelos; la correspondió sosteniéndola de su cintura y con una mano acaricio sus cabellos._

 _-Te amo- le dijo Matsuri mirándolo con sus ojos de carbón que parecían arder_

 _-Yo también te amo- le respondió Gaara sintiéndose pleno al confirmar que era totalmente correspondido por ella._

 _Gaara la tomó de la mano y la condujo hasta el sillón donde se sentaron juntos y continuaron compartiendo besos que eran cada vez más apasionados; ya no solo eran simples roces de labios ahora estaban comenzando tímidamente a explorar la boca del otro con la lengua; y ya no se encontraban sentados ahora estaban recostados en el sillón con Matsuri apoyada sobre él._

 _A pesar de ser dos adultos altamente calificados como Shinobis y miembros activos de su sociedad, en el plano personal no eran más que un par de adolescentes recién conociendo al amor._

 _Se quedaron arrullados por su amor y pronto se quedaron profundamente dormidos en el sillón. Matsuri despertó horas antes del amanecer, estaba algo dolorida por lo incomodo de la posición mantenida por horas y por haber dormido con la ropa y los zapatos puestos; debía partir de inmediato de lo contrario estaría en problemas. Decidió no despertar a Gaara sabedora de lo mucho que le costaba conciliar el sueño, lo cubrió con una manta y le dejo una nota disculpándose por irse sin despedirse y repitiéndole que lo amaba y que regresaría a Suna el 30 de enero._

 _Gaara despertó a la mañana siguiente con el cuello dolorido y desconcertado de despertar durmiendo en el sillón. Recordó que había estado con Matsuri celebrando el año nuevo, pero ella ya no se encontraba ahí. Reviso el lugar y encontró en la mesita de centro la nota dejada por ella. Sonrió al leer que ella lo amaba, volvió a sentir nuevamente esa sensación de confort y felicidad en su pecho._

 _La sonrisa se le borro cuando leyó que ella regresaría a fin de mes, demasiado tiempo para volver a verla, necesitaba con urgencia volver a verla y estar con ella, era una intoxicante necesidad de volver a probar el sabor de sus besos y lo más importante, necesitaba preguntarle si deseaba ser su novia. Por ningún motivo quería que ella creyese que era solo un juego._

 _-Te fuiste Cenicienta, sin despedirte- dijo Gaara sosteniendo la nota entre sus dedos y sin poder dejar de sonreír. Se sentía demasiado contento por saberse correspondido en sus sentimientos._

* * *

Matsuri le miraba con atención, desde un rato Gaara estaba en franca introspección y a ratos hacia unas pequeñas sonrisas, ella se aferró más a él y continuó acariciando sus rebeldes cabellos rojos. Ella le deposito un delicado beso en el cuello y le dijo:

-Yo también te amo- Dijo Matsuri dejando salir un suspiro.

-Gracias por amarme tanto y confiar en mí, gracias por haberme ofrecido tu amistad y creer en mi cuando nadie más lo hacía. Ya no solo eres mi amiga, sino que eres la mujer que amo. ¿Quieres ser mi novia? - Le dijo Gaara mirándola con los ojos brillantes de la emoción.

-¡Sí!¡sí! ¡mil veces sí!- Respondió Matsuri con los ojos brillantes de la emoción. Era su sueño más preciado y un secreto a voces entre sus amistades.

Estaban los dos solos en medio del desierto y el mar, ahí solo eran un hombre y una mujer; no eran el Kazekage y una Kunoichi. Eran como un Adán y una Eva en medio de un edénico desierto sin pecado original; sin ideas preconcebidas acerca del amor, sin prejuicios acerca del otro y estaban dispuestos a iniciar un nuevo camino juntos.

Sin duda alguna, el nuevo año había comenzado con el pie derecho y ambos estaban dispuestos a vivirlo a plenitud en compañía del otro.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya venido bien la sobredosis de azúcar; a mi me hizo bien, me hacia mucha falta.**

 **Las historias de amor nunca están de más, el amor no sobra, hace falta.**

 **Dedicada a Matsuri de Sabaku No, quien hace grandes aportes al GaaMatsu y a subir el azúcar en mi sangre (espero que con tantos halagos se decida a actualizar).**

 **También le hago mis ruegos y plegarias a las diosas desaparecidas de GaaMatsu, ojalá que reaparezcan y den termino a sus historias.**

 **De ultima, no estoy ni ahí con el canon y las cosas que invente pierrot o quien sea, para mi el que vale es el GaaMatsu y punto.**

 **Por ultimo les invito a plasmar sus desvaríos y compartirlos aquí, ademas de divertirse Uds. también nos divierte a las demás.**

 **Espero sus reviews y comentarios, ya sea de acuerdo o en desacuerdo. Recuerden que todo nos sirve inclusive una patada en el trasero.**


	2. Paraiso Terrenal

**SOLOS EN EL PARAISO TERRENAL**

Aqui regreso con la segunda parte de esta historia, demore mucho en terminarla, queria que fuese muy dulce pero sin abusar en exceso del azucar ni tampoco queria llegar al lemon descaradamente rapido como es habitual en mis historias.

Espero les guste, yo quede conforme con el resultado. Si les gusta o no haganmelo saber

Sin dar mas la lata, les recuerdo que Kishimoto -Sama es el autor de Naruto y todos sus personajes.

* * *

El sol casi dándoles de vertical, les obligo a levantarse y a despojarse de sus ropas más pesadas para tolerar el calor. Así fue como los dos quedaron descalzos y vestidos solo con camisetas manga corta y shorts, había una salobre brisa marina que refrescaba haciendo que el sol y el calor fuesen más llevaderos que en medio del desierto.

Gaara miraba con asombro el lugar donde se encontraba, estaba en una playa rocosa rodeada por acantilados de arena compacta que eran de aproximadamente 60 metros de altura, dentro de los acantilados había cavernas y galerías conectadas entre sí que servían de vivienda a una gran variedad de aves y animales marinos. Bajo estos había una suave y fina arena amarilla. A la orilla del mar había extensos roqueríos donde rompían furiosas las olas del mar con una corriente muy fuerte, era a simple vista un lugar peligroso para siquiera adentrarse en el agua más allá de los tobillos, a menos claro que fueses un lobo marino o una nutria.

Por un costado se veía una pequeña vertiente (la desembocadura de algún curso subterráneo de agua dulce llegando al mar) que bajaba por el acantilado siendo marcada por una tenue vegetación que crecía alrededor del diminuto curso de agua. Era sencillamente increíble que un lugar como ese existiese a poco más de un día de distancia de Suna. Parecía un lugar donde el tiempo se había detenido, no tenía idea como fue que Matsuri lo condujo hasta ahí el día anterior, ella lo había llevado de noche y el obediente había seguido sus instrucciones sin chistar. Por absurdo que pareciese, el en esos momentos era literalmente su prisionero, pero se sentía muy dichoso de estar en sus manos.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? - le pregunto Matsuri con interés.

-Tengo mucha hambre, pero no creo que encontremos algo por aquí y no trajimos más raciones- le dijo Gaara, pensando que quizás era hora de salir del escondite.

-Te equivocas Sensei, ven aquí conmigo. Comerás el alimento más fresco y saludable de tu vida- le dijo Matsuri sonriendo y tendiéndole una mano.

Gaara la atrajo hacia sí y no pudo contener las ganas de besarla, ella le respondió de buena gana, pero se separó en seguida cuando escucho un escandaloso rugir de intestinos vacíos. Él se dejó guiar intrigado hasta una de las pozas que formaba el mar en los roqueríos sin dejar de notar que ella llevaba en sus manos, un kunai y un limón. Ella le invito a sentarse en las rocas con los pies en el agua, mientras ella rebuscaba entre ellas y saco unos mariscos adheridos a ellas, hábilmente abrió uno con el kunai y le puso limón. Lo acerco a su rostro ofreciéndoselo.

-Directamente del mar para ti Sensei, debes sorberlo de una vez, te encantara- le dijo Matsuri con entusiasmo.

Gaara lo recibió algo extrañado, en Suna era poco común comer mariscos y cuando los consumían era cocidos, muy elaborados jamás había visto uno vivo y menos lo había comido crudo y hasta en su concha. Pero decidió hacerle caso a Matsuri y le recibió comiéndoselo tal y como ella le indico. Lo encontró sencillamente delicioso, definitivamente la alumna le estaba enseñando muchas y nuevas lecciones al maestro. Siguieron comiendo en silencio y disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Finalmente, ella decidió romper el silencio.

-Parece no estaba tan malo después de todo- le dijo ella con picardía, observando como el comía con mucho gusto.

El solo la miro, y decidió que hacia demasiado calor. Sin mediar palabra la abrazo y se hundió con ella en el agua de la poza que formaba una pequeña piscina, disfrutando de la refrescante sensación. Ella lo atrajo por el cuello y lo beso con intensidad, el enredo sus piernas en las de ella. Fue durante un buen rato una silenciosa batalla de besos y de lenguas reclamando la propiedad del otro, sin llegar a avanzar más allá.

\- ¿cuál es exactamente tu plan "alumna"? me has raptado y me tienes "prisionero" en un lugar donde estamos solos los dos y ahora me estas alimentando con mariscos que por si no sabías son potentes afrodisiacos... ¿que pretendes hacerme? ¿me quieres robar mi "inocencia"? - dijo Gaara en son de broma, algo sencillamente insólito en él, siempre serio y frio. Pero dadas las circunstancias, se encontraba lo suficientemente cómodo como para permitirse bromear.

Matsuri se puso roja de pies a cabeza, compitiendo con el cabello de Gaara. No había reparado en los efectos secundarios de los mariscos y ahora él pensaba que ella era una pervertida. Pero antes que ella pudiese decir algo, él la abrazo sin salir del agua y la beso intensamente.

-Tranquila no me has obligado a nada, vine aquí porque quise, yo quería estar a solas contigo y los mariscos me los comí con mucho gusto aun sabiendo sus efectos. Solo disfrutemos de estar juntos aquí y ahora. Y de este día que lo estás haciendo tan especial- dicho esto Gaara la volvió a besar lentamente disfrutando de tomar posesión de su boca, sus manos estaban en su cintura y las de ella en su cuello, hasta ese momento ninguno de los dos se había animado a explorar más allá.

Simplemente no querían apurarse, era mejor ir lento conociendo al otro en esa nueva faceta y en ese día en particular querían disfrutar cada segundo de la compañía del otro. Después de terminar de comer lo que ella denomino su desayuno-almuerzo, Matsuri le invito a pasear para conocer mejor la playa y de paso secar sus ropas sin tener que quitárselas.

-¿cómo se llama este lugar? Es increíble que exista un lugar así tan escondido y a la vez tan cerca de Suna- le pregunto Gaara extrañado y a la vez algo inquieto. Un lugar así podría ser un escondite perfecto para fugitivos.

-Este lugar se le conoce como la playa del muerto. La gente que conoce de su existencia le tiene temor por el mar tan peligroso y por los acantilados, si bajas descuidadamente puedes tener una mala caída y caer muerto en la arena con el cuello fracturado. Por eso nadie viene y el mar es muy corrientoso y turbulento, nadie en su sano juicio se bañaría aquí- le respondió Matsuri.

-Aquí perfectamente se pueden esconder fugitivos- le dijo Gaara algo inquieto.

-Y unos cuantos cadáveres. Pero no te preocupes Sensei, yo te quiero vivo y solo para mi- le respondió despreocupadamente Matsuri.

Gaara observaba que en algunos sectores en las pozas que se formaban en los roqueríos habia unos verdaderos bosques de algas espesas, sin duda era muy fácil hacer desaparecer un cuerpo ahí. Era muy perturbador pensar en eso. No pudo evitar preguntarse cómo era que Matsuri conocía de la existencia de ese lugar.

-¿Y cómo sabias de este lugar?- le pregunto intrigado.

-Lo conocí cuando niña con mis padres. Ellos eran comerciantes, viajaban de un lado a otro para llevar mercancías a Suna y les gustaba pasar por aquí a pescar y buscar mariscos en las rocas. Papá y mamá ponían a secar los pescados con el humo de una hoguera los que después llevábamos a casa y los íbamos comiendo poco a poco o los vendían cuando la pesca era abundante- dijo soñadora Matsuri recordando a sus padres.

-Entiendo...me acabas de traer a tu escondite secreto- respondió Gaara. Estaba sorprendido, Matsuri rara vez hablaba de sus padres por el dolor que le causaba el recordarlos, a pesar de los años que habían transcurrido desde su perdida. Que ella le llevase a un lugar tan íntimo y que hablase tan abiertamente de ellos, era sin lugar a dudas la mayor prueba de que ella le había dejado entrar a su corazón y a su vida. Y el darse cuenta de ello le llenaba su corazón de amor y hasta ese momento jamás se había sentido tan correspondido.

Gaara la atrajo hacia sí y la abrazo con intensidad reclamando sus labios ansiosamente y ella respondió con gula a sus demandas y enredo sus dedos en sus rojos cabellos, mientras la enlazaba por la cintura con un brazo mientras la otra mano comenzaba a acariciar su espalda con delicadeza hasta descender hasta su trasero y comenzar a rozar sus contornos sin atrever a avanzar más. Ambos deseaban que ese momento no acabase nunca, poder continuar unidos en ese abrazo por siempre en una realidad paralela lejos de los demás.

* * *

 _Flash back_

 _Matsuri se sentía caminando entre nubes. Parecía estar viviendo uno de sus sueños románticos de adolescencia cuando lo idolatraba desde lejos y en silencio sin tener esperanza alguna de ser algo más que una amiga para él. Su sueño se comenzó a hacer realidad el día de año nuevo cuando ella no pudo más y le confeso sus sentimientos y_ sorprendentemente él le correspondió con la misma intensidad. Después de unas horas se _tuvo que marchar con el corazón lleno de ansiedad por volver a verlo pronto, pero sabía debía conformarse con verle a fin de mes por culpa de su misión._

 _Chillo de alegría el día que recibió un pergamino con órdenes expresas de dejar esa misión porque debía escoltar al Kazekage a una reunión extraordinaria en la Aldea de la Cascada. Eso solo podía significar que él le extrañaba y quería verla. Corrió como una loca ordenando sus cosas y menos del tiempo record estaba en Suna lista y dispuesta a partir junto a él donde él quisiese. Ni siquiera habían pasado diez días y él ya le había reclamado de regreso. Estarían solos ya que solo ella le escoltaría durante el viaje y partirían sin parafernalia al amanecer del día siguiente._

 _Entro en pánico al darse cuenta que sus uniformes estaban a mal traer, su cabello hecho un desastre, sus uñas resquebrajadas. Sabía que donde iba Sabaku No Gaara siempre estaba rodeado de mujeres bellas y dispuestas al sexo, si bien él no tomaba en cuenta sus requiebros, a ella el pensar en esas le creaba una gran inseguridad. Ella no era una delicada y frágil damisela siempre bien vestida, peinada y perfumada, sino que por el contrario era una soldado, siempre despeinada, sin maquillaje, con ropa apropiada para una confrontación más que para seducir y siempre era inevitable terminar sudorosa, con golpes y raspones por todo el cuerpo. Y esa comparación con esas bellas y bien vestidas mujeres para ella era devastador._

 _Por lo mismo puso su orgullo a un lado y muy avergonzada llamo a Sari pidiéndole apoyo. Su amiga ya estaba al tanto de los besitos de año nuevo, ya que Gaara se había confidenciado con Kankuro su marido. Tan pronto la vio le comenzó a hacer toda clase de preguntas una más incómoda e indiscreta que la otra. Sari le arrastro por el distrito comercial en una suerte de tour de terror para ella, la metió dentro de una peluquería lugar donde poco más de dos años no ponía sus pies, ya que las últimas veces se había recortado ella misma las puntas usando un espejo. A regañadientes tuvo que soportar un masaje capilar, además de un buen corte de cabello en capas hasta bajo los hombros y de paso también le hicieron manicura y pedicura. Murió de vergüenza cuando Sari le sometió a una depilación intensiva (ella solo se depilaba las zonas visibles jamás las privadas) ella le insistió que todo debía ir debidamente "podado y ordenado" para impresionar a Gaara; de solo escucharla hablar con tanta naturalidad de sus partes íntimas y Gaara sufrió un gran colapso; a sus veinte y tantos aún era virgen y que su hermana diese por hecho que tendría sexo (mucho) en el viaje le provocó un gran aumento de temperatura y un sofoco, que no hizo más que aumentar cuando Sari le llevo a comprar ropa nueva y lencería sexy. Y empeoro más cuando le llevo a comprar una cantidad (a sus ojos) casi industrial de preservativos y lubricantes saborizados, ya que le dijo no quería que ser tía tan rápido y ella tenía que gozar y poner al día las ansias acumuladas por años, antes de pensar siquiera en tener un hijo._

 _Y así fue como iniciaron el famoso viaje, la primera semana fue estrictamente protocolar ella lo acompañaba a todas y cada una de las reuniones en la aldea de la lluvia, solo como_ _su escolta y hablando solo lo estrictamente necesario, el actuaba frio y distante, parecía que había olvidado los besos y caricias compartidos en año nuevo. Estaba rotundamente equivocada, el ultimo día en la aldea de la lluvia cuando ya habían terminado todas las reuniones la llamo y le pidió entrar con él a su habitación._

 _Se quedaron mirando a los ojos y sin decir nada mas Gaara la tomo por la nuca, y sin pedir permiso tomo posesión de sus labios, al principio fue un beso más bien dulce que rápidamente fue mudando en demandante, ella se abrazó a su cintura y le atrajo con fuerza hacia ella disfrutando de su aroma que la enloquecía._

 _El pelirrojo estaba en éxtasis, al fin a solas sin que nadie les pudiese interrumpir, a sus anchas en una habitación._

 _La tomó de la mano y la llevo hasta la cama donde la recostó entre las almohadas sin dejar de besarla y comenzando a rozar con delicadeza su cuello, caricia que a Matsuri le estaba provocando un extraño hormigueo en el vientre. Ella sentía deseos de acariciarlo y tocarlo por cada uno de sus rincones y no se contuvo, abandono sus labios y comenzó a rozar con su nariz su blanco cuello haciéndole un poco de cosquillas hasta llegar a su clavícula y darle unos suaves mordiscos. Gaara tuvo que sofocar un ronco gemido. Mientras su pequeñas y traviesas manos ya lo habían despojado de su camisa y estaba palpado con gula su pecho y su abdomen admirando su masculina anatomía._

 _En respuesta a todas las atenciones que estaba recibiendo tan gentilmente, Gaara se dejó_ _llevar por la pasión y había comenzado a deslizar su nariz en la hendidura que se formaba entre sus dos senos._

 _Estaban perdidos en su éxtasis cuando inoportunamente sonó el celular de Gaara, rompiendo la atmosfera cargada de deseo._

 _Rápidamente él se incorporó y respondió la llamada que era de Kankuro quien llamaba solo para saber cómo se encontraba._

 _Mientras él hablaba, Matsuri se sentó frustrada en la cama. Parecía que nunca podría estar al fin solos y dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos, siempre algo o alguien se interpondría entre los dos._

 _No tuvo conciencia en que momento el termino de hablar por teléfono._

 _De un momento a otro estaba frente suyo sosteniéndola del mentón y secando con sus yemas las lágrimas que amenazaban con asomarse._

 _-Yo también estoy harto de que nos interrumpan- le dijo el pelirrojo con frustración._

 _-¿Qué vamos hacer?- dijo Matsuri mientras se acomodaba el pelo y la ropa muy frustrada._

 _-Tengo una idea pero no sé si estarás de acuerdo con ella- le dijo el pelirrojo algo dubitativo. Desde ya varios días le daba vueltas al asunto y parecía que no había mejor solución en ese momento._

 _-¿Y cuál sería? - pregunto Matsuri extrañada de verlo dudando, algo impropio de él._

 _Ráptame. Llévame lejos a algún lugar, al que tú quieras. Tienes hasta el 21 de enero para hacer conmigo lo que quieras, donde tú quieras- Gaara al proponerle su rapto a Matsuri estaba con su rostro del mismo color que sus cabellos y visiblemente sofocado._

 _Matsuri sintió como el color tomaba control de sus mejillas y se sintió totalmente perturbada. Pero él no dejaba de tener razón; si querían estar a solas sin ser molestados forzosamente tendrían que ir a un lugar apartado. Y fue en ese momento cuando recordó el escondite de su familia._

* * *

-En que tanto piensas? - le pregunto Gaara atrayéndola hacia sí y quitando unos mechones castaños que el viento había desordenado sobre su cara.

-Tonterías- le respondió Matsuri atrapando sus labios con los suyos y enlazando sus brazos en torno a su cuello.

Se quedaron de pie abrazados, sin dejar de besarse. Mientras el sol se escondía en el mar, dejando un hermoso crepúsculo como fondo para nuestros dos enamorados. Se dejaron caer en la arena que se encontraba húmeda sin dejar de besarse.

Sin dejar de besarla, Gaara sonrió complacido. Esta vez nada ni nadie los interrumpiría, al fin estaban solos, nada podría impedir o interrumpir que los cuerpos y las almas se fundiesen en una sola, tampoco habia prisa o ansiedad y deseaba disfrutar y que Matsuri disfrutase cada segundo de su unión. Este seria un día muy especial, el único cumpleaños digno de ser recordado. Para cuando se dio cuenta Matsuri le habia despojado de su camiseta y abandonado su boca y estaba descendiendo tortuosa y deliciosamente por su cuello; el sin siquiera dudarlo se entrego sin reservas al placer.

* * *

Gracias por leer este desvario GaaMatsu-etilico. Gracias por sus reviews.

Un gran beso y me despido con mi formula "TODO NOS IMPULSA HACIA ADELANTE, INCLUSIVE UNA PATADA EN EL CULO"


End file.
